


Morning Song

by Realynn8



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Advice, Anniversary, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realynn8/pseuds/Realynn8
Summary: A look into Klaus and Caroline's relationship years after.





	Morning Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsanotherlovestory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsanotherlovestory/gifts).



> My dear giftee,  
> I hope you enjoy this drabble. You've given me many ideas and it was hard to decide what to write. But when last week's episode happened, I couldn't write anything else but this. I felt inspired and over the moon because we might be getting our endgame on the show. I haven't watched The Originals since the first season, so I'm a bit murky on the details and was vague when it came to the family. I really hopy you like it. Enjoy! And have a most wonderful day!

**Morning Song**

“Caroline, love, I swear if you don’t stop peaking, I’m gonna turn around and we’ll go back to where we came from,” Klaus threatened.

“Ugh, fine,” Caroline gave in and stopped peaking, “just so you know, you’re no fun.”

“I don’t think you understand the concept of surprise,” Klaus chuckled, holding his hands in front of her eyes and guiding her up the white sand.

“I love surprises, but I hate the wait,” Caroline whined.

“Well, you’re in luck, sweetheart, because we’re here,” Klaus stopped but didn’t remove his hands, so her hands shot up to his and she tried prying them off.

“You’re the least patient person I know,” Klaus complained but removed his hands.

Whatever Caroline was about to respond died at her lips when she saw the beautiful beach house, surrounded by white sand and a clear cerulean sea. It was truly breathtaking.

“This is ours?” Caroline exclaimed. “It is beautiful.” And it was. The house looked big but not enormous, white curtains were flapping at the open windows. Klaus must have had the house prepared while they were flying here.

The hybrid was just looking at her, transfixed by her joy and happiness. It looked good on her and it made him feel happy he was the one that could put that smile on her face these days. It was his favorite smile, when she was completely unguarded and there were no shadows in her eyes. It took them a while to get there, but they have managed, found a way that worked for them both.

Caroline spun around in his arms and kissed him soundly. “Thank you,” she beamed up at him and Klaus just nodded.

“Anything for you. Happy anniversary.” He kissed her again and held her close to him, even after all this time, refusing to let her go.

“Happy anniversary,” Caroline echoed and grabbed his hand, “Now let’s go explore it.”

_xxx_

After she had dragged Klaus from one room to the other, she started unpacking their suitcases, hanging their clothes in the closet and the toiletries in the bathroom. There was a black package in the bottom of one of the suitcases, and it had a red bow on it.

Caroline picked it up carefully and examined it. The writing on it said Caroline but it wasn’t Klaus’ handwriting, so she opened it carefully.

She blushed crimson and closed it right back, then took two deep breaths and opened it again. There were metal handcuffs and a red feather in the package with a note attached to them.

_Have fun. – K_

Caroline giggled at Kol’s antics; he always managed to surprise her. She never would have thought Kol would turn out to be her new best friend. After everything that had had happened, she needed, no wanted, some time for herself. Running a school was fun and all, but she tended to focus on the kids and forget about herself. Alaric could run the place and she helped and stayed there for a while a few times a year but her family wasn’t there anymore. She kept in regular contact with Bonnie, but she hasn’t seen her in a while either. So when she finally arrived at Klaus’ doorsteps years ago and they started to build their relationship and future, she got a family in the package. A very dysfunctional family to be completely honest, but she found herself fitting right in and one of the most important people in her life was Kol now.

She loved his snark and sass and he was the best drinking buddy ever. She also liked his gentler side, how good he was to Davina, how he changed when she was in the room. It was a Mikaelson trait.

She was older now, left the girl behind somewhere along the way and let the woman emerge. A woman who knew what she wanted and took it. It wasn’t always easy, but life never was. What mattered though was her happiness, and the happiness of those she held dear.

The blonde put the box on her nightstand and went to find Klaus. This was their wedding anniversary and she wanted to make the most of it.

_xxx_

It was paradise, literally. Klaus and Caroline spent their days inside, mostly in bed, and their nights outside. It was fun to swim in the moonlight, build a sandcastle in the middle of the night (she never imagined Klaus building a freaking sandcastle, but the things he did for her – although to be completely honest maybe he did it just to showcase his architectural skills, that showoff), and walk through the town until the early hours of the morning. They talked about anything and everything, no more secrets between them. Caroline enjoyed the freedom she had with him while at the same time being his equal in all things that mattered. He’d always be stronger and more powerful yet they were partners in everything else.

Don’t tell anyone but as much as she enjoyed all Bahamas had to offer, the moments she loved most was when he spelt her name with his tongue onto her wet flesh and she came apart under him. And then around him. Again and again. _And again_.

_xxx_

Being a king and ruling a kingdom didn’t come without disadvantages. And as well as Elijah managed to rule it in their absence, Klaus was still needed every now and then and Caroline knew what she was getting into and was okay with that. Having Kol getting up to all kinds of mischief and Rebekah always looking for her next adventure probably wasn’t doing Elijah any favors. As old as the Originals were, sometimes it really didn’t show and Caroline was convinced they were dealing with two teenagers. Although Rebekah has matured with Marcel at her side, so Elijah wasn’t all on his own. Freya usually helped keeping the peace but she was off traveling with Keelin.

Klaus was pissed off because he had to focus on his phone call with Elijah and there was this big party going on somewhere near them. If Caroline heard correctly and she was pretty sure she did, there was a wedding taking place nearby.

“Elijah,” Klaus sighed into the phone for the eight time, and then started mumbling about how threats and force were better than honey and carrots. Caroline just smiled and walked up to him.

“Klaus,” she said and he looked up to her, raising his eyebrows, “I’m going out for a while, down to that beach bar for a drink.”

She pulled a light white flowing dress over her and left her feet bare. Klaus’ eyes roamed over her body hungrily and she enjoyed it, how he still craved her after all the times he already had her.

He just nodded, “This won’t take long.”

“Take your time,” she said and pressed a quick kiss onto his cheek, but when she pulled away he grabbed her hand and pulled her right back to him to kiss her properly.

She could hear Elijah complaining regally in the distance but paid no mind to him. After a while Klaus pulled back and smirked at her swollen and flushed lips and she just rolled her eyes at him. He promised her all kinds of more fun later. Maybe it was time to bring the handcuffs out.

With a silent laugh she turned around and swayed her hips seductively, walking away from him out into the warm evening.

Caroline walked down the beach, enjoying the feel of sand under her feet. She walked to the sea and let the cold water cool her down.

The bar wasn’t far and she was really in the mood for one of the umbrella drinks. Finally arriving at her destination she hopped onto a stool at the bar and ordered herself a fruity cocktail

xxx

A young girl was sitting a stool over and Caroline couldn’t help but notice she was about to cry, her eyes already wet with unshed tears. She was probably around 20 years old.

“Is everything alright?” she asked carefully.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” the girl answered. And Caroline just looked at her. “Not really.”

Care extended her hand, “I’m Caroline. Do you want to talk about it?” She didn’t know what compelled her but she wanted to ease the girl’s mind a bit.

“Charlie,” she answered. “I don’t know. My life’s just a mess right now.”

“I’m familiar with that,” smiled Caroline, wanting to be gentle. “What’s wrong?”

The girl didn’t say anything for a while and Caroline though she wouldn’t. “I don’t know why I’m even telling you this, but maybe I need to tell someone.” She took a breath. “There is just this guy and I’ve known him for a while now. Everybody keeps telling me he isn’t good for me, but somehow he hasn’t let me down yet. But he has hurt others and not inconsequential stuff either. And I want to give him a chance but I’m afraid.”

“That in the end he’ll hurt you too,” finished Caroline.

“Yeah, exactly,” the girl looked up. “I’m afraid I’m gonna be hurt and it just isn’t worth it. There must be a reason everyone is telling me to stay away.”

“Yeah, I know how you feel,” said Caroline, remembering back at her life in Mystic Falls, back to when she first met Klaus. “I know a guy just like that.”

“And what happened?” Charlie asked curiously, while playing with one of her brown locks.

Caroline held up her hand, “I married him.” She smiled.

Surprise and a glimmer of hope were in the girl’s eyes. “You did?”

“I did and I have never regretted it.” Caroline reached over and grabbed the girl’s hand. “Look, I’m not saying you should too, I’m not saying jump in with your eyes closed. What I’m saying is, sometimes you have to tune everybody else out and just listen to yourself. What do you want? Do you trust him? How much are you willing to risk?”

The girl was thinking about her words.

“Not to tell you what to do, but you also have to know you can’t really change a person. They are who they are. But you can help them grow. And if you love him, which I think you might or you at least feel something, otherwise you wouldn’t be sitting here crying, maybe you should figure out why. Trust yourself, talk, be honest. It may work, it may not. He may be good for you, he may not. But it’s you and you alone who has to decide if you’re willing to take that risk, if you’re willing to gamble. Whatever you decide, decide it with your eyes open.” Caroline remembered her own struggles well.

“Thank you,” said the girl. “How did you know?”

“I think I knew from the start the even though everyone portrayed him as the villain, the big bad, he wasn’t the villain in my story. There is this other side to him, many sides actually, that he just doesn’t show the others but I saw them. And it took me forever, it did, but in the end when I grew up a bit and when he let go of some of his demons, I realized I wanted to try, I wanted to be happy. I did it for me, not for him. I gave me a change and in doing so, I gave us a change. And by some miracle it worked out.”

It did and boy it wasn’t easy. Even though everyone thought of her as this super baby vampire with amazing self-control, her heart was fragile. She has been let down before, countless times, she had her faults too, she knew that, but she wanted something more, something epic. Something just held her back at that time.

“He saw me,” she continued, “the real me. And that was hard to believe, hard to trust.” She didn’t know why she was being so open and honest with this girl and she was praying really hard that she wasn’t making a mistake. “He wanted more for me, thought I had potential and he didn’t want me to settle. He can be arrogant,” Caroline snorted, “and of course he thought he’d be that more for me.”

The girl nodded.

“There is also this side. To look strong, to be strong and kind of an alpha male, he didn’t dare show weakness, his emotions, he wanted but didn’t want to want if you know what I mean. It took us a long time and we both had to work on ourselves before we could try to be happy together.”

Caroline smiled. “I’m not saying your case is the same, truly, I’m not. What I want to say is you should decide for yourself, consider all the options and possibilities and go with your heart and your head. If that makes sense.”

“It does,” Charlie whispered. “Sometimes I just don’t know what he sees in me.”

“I can’t really answer that question. I have a feeling you are a good person, I don’t know why but I do. In my case I doubted him too. I know I’m not ugly and when he started pursuing me if one can call it that, I was flattered but I didn’t trust it. There were other issues and problems but often I lay awake at night, wondering if it was just a game to him, just a challenge. And once he’d get what he wanted, I’d be left behind.”

She had been so scared of being just a conquest.

“All that happened years ago and we didn’t see each other for a long time after that but that doubt was always lingering somewhere in the back of my head. I asked him, years later, I told him that he had probably seen something in me that he was searching for in himself, that he had lost and that if we had met at that point he probably wouldn’t have even noticed me. I still remember it clearly when he told me it would have been impossible not to have noticed me. And that shook me, surprised me and left a warm feeling in my heart. While I had many doubts and wanted to write our little adventure off as just that, he kept going strong, he kept showing me that he trusted me, that he still saw me. I brushed it off but it kept nagging at me until the point I finally just admitted to myself that I might be missing out. That this was my big epic love and it was waiting for me and I kept hiding.”

“Please, tell me more.” Charlie pleaded, intrigued, maybe seeing herself a bit in this story.

“He came to my town later, asking for help with something, showing me a new side of him, a vulnerable one. A caring, selfless one. It wasn’t news to me that he had one but it wasn’t about himself in that moment or about something that he wanted, that he in fact grew as a person and that’s when I started realizing for real I wanted there to be a possibility, so I helped him. I needed to help him, save him in a way, so that we could have a change of us.”

There had also been a chance that she’d have lost him for good at that time and that had scared her more than anything in a really long time. Caroline had kind of counted on the possibility of maybe someday and suddenly that possibility might have been gone. And that feeling she had felt back then was heartbreaking. It had scared her to the bone and sent chills down her spine. She had known in that moment that she wanted more time with him.

“How did you go about it? Did you just tell him?”

“I told him bits and pieces; I revealed that I had trusted him for a while and that he wasn’t the big bad wolf to me. A while later, I let my walls fall down completely, I was honest with myself and I went to see him. I just showed up at his door and asked him to show me more of what the world had to offer. I’ve been independent for quite a while by then, travelled myself quite a bit. I wasn’t that naïve little cheerleader anymore and I was ready. I was ready to take a chance, on me, on him, on us.”

“How did he react?”

“Well, you’d have to know him better to understand but it was all in his expression. He talked smoothly as he always does, but his eyes were surprised as if he couldn’t believe what I was doing, that I was really there. So, I didn’t talk, I didn’t try to explain, I just lay my forehead against his and breathed. He stood absolutely still and in a minute his arms came around me and he held onto me. His grip was gentle yet strong, and I knew in that moment he wasn’t letting me go.”

Caroline was lost in thought, reminiscing about that day. She had been so nervous, even though they’ve come such a long way. She remembered his hands of her vividly, how he had to hold onto her to keep steady, to know that she was real, really there. Klaus lifted his head and just looked at her. His eyes were full of wonder and such tender love; she knew right then and there she had made the right decision. She felt peaceful and calm, she felt _home_. The thing she didn’t remember was who moved first but their lips were suddenly locked together; he was kissing her with such care and gentleness. They got lost in that kiss, on the steps of his townhouse.

She also remembered he kept looking at her with wonder over the next few weeks, still a bit doubtful that she actually stayed, that she was really still there next to him. But she wasn’t going anywhere, not then and not now. Not ever.

Quite a few times she wandered if he got tired of her yet, at least at first, but after a while when their bond only became stronger, when their love and connection became a constant part of them, she let go of those last doubt. It was freeing.

“It’s a beautiful story,” said Charlie, “I’m happy for you. And I hope I can find my happiness.”

“You can,” said Caroline strongly, “You can. You just have to figure out if it’s with him or not. But I know you can be happy. You just have to do what’s right for you and you alone. As I’ve said, this is our story and it might not be that way for others, I know it isn’t for many, but I do believe everyone can find their way to happiness, whatever that might be. And a big part of that is just being honest with yourself and seeing the truth.”

“Thank you, really,” said Charlie. And Caroline just nodded.

“Is he here with you?” she asked.

“Yes, he’s here. It’s our wedding anniversary and we’re spending a few weeks here. He’s just on the phone with his brother and I needed a little me time.”

“Oh, congratulations. How long have you been married?” Charlie smiled gently, tears gone from her eyes.

“Three years,” said Caroline. She could pass as someone in her late 20s but not more. They have been married for 15 years now but that would sound wrong to Charlie.

“Well, let me buy you a drink and we can toast to finding happiness,” suggested Charlie and Caroline just nodded.

“That would be lovely, thank you.”

xxx

Caroline forgot about time and honestly didn’t know how long she was down there but when she walked back into the house, Klaus was sitting on a chair, painting. He looked over at her when she entered and smiled.

“I’m sorry for being gone this long,” Caroline said.

“Don’t worry about it,” Klaus returned to his painting. “I’m just about done. I walked down the beach earlier but saw you chatting with a new friend and thought it best not to interrupt.”

“Yeah, Charlie. She’s lovely. I gave her some advice,” Caroline explained, smiling.

Klaus put down the finishing touched and the turned around to face her. “Oh yeah, what about?”

Caroline walked up to him, standing between his legs, smiling gently at him. “Life, love, genuine beauty.”

Klaus smiled, remembering their first conversation and many that followed after. He wanted to pull her closer but his hands were covered in paint and her dress was so white. She knew him well enough by now to know exactly what he has been thinking so she just grabbed his hands and put them on her waist and she gave him a tender kiss.

“She reminded me of me,” Caroline continued. “She’s fighting her feelings the way I have been fighting mine.”

Klaus rubbed circles into her hips, waiting patiently for her to continue.

“It has taken me a while,” she whispered, “but it was the best decision I’ve ever made. And I wanted her to help her do the same. To be as happy as I am, to get the world she deserves, to just belong and find her happy ending.”

Klaus was touched when he saw the raw emotion in her eyes and the conviction in her words. There were some moments when he was still shocked at how she was able to love him, to see the best in him. Her words were soft and hey eyes shone with emotion.

“I’m glad you didn’t take that long, although I would have waited for you forever,” Klaus admitted, voicing what they both knew. They were a couple who flaunted the affection they had for each other in public, they were private, although everybody who saw them knew they belonged to each other. In public, Klaus was always hard and stern, a warrior and a devil. But in private the walls fell down and he bared his soul to her. 

“I know,” Caroline leaned into him, resting her head under his chin. “And that means more to me than you’ll ever know.”

He kissed the top of her head and just held her close, thanking the gods he didn’t believe in for her existence and presence beside him.

Caroline pulled away from him, looking up at his handsome face, “Come find me in two minutes,” she winked and flashed away, leaving the sound of laughter behind.

After almost running after her Klaus counted to hundred – close enough – and went to do as he was told.

He found her spread out on their bed, in nothing but a black bra and panties, creating a stark contrast against the white sheets. She was playing with a red feather, caressing her stomach, and looked up at him with a sultry look when he entered.

Not wasting any time, he pulled his Henley over his head and started to unbutton his pants. He was hard the moment she had flashed away and he walked over to her predatory, clad only in his boxers. Caroline liked to take those off herself and who was he to deny her that pleasure.

There was a box lying next to her but he didn’t pay any attention to it at first. He kneeled on the bed instead, taking one leg into his hands and licked his way to her knee and then to her stomach, up over the valley between her breasts and to her neck, finally reaching her hungry mouth.

She opened it immediately granting him access as her hands pushed him on top of herself. Her hands got lost in his curls and the kiss grew heated. She arched her back as best as she could, craving contact. Klaus broke the kiss and returned his attention to her neck, nipping it a little with his teeth as he knew she liked it. Her appreciative moan was the response he wanted.

After a few moments, Caroline’s patience ran out and she cupped his jaw and swept her lips over his once more. She loved the feel of his tongue on hers, to taste her blood, and seconds later she was melting. She pulled away and nodded her head towards the box and Klaus took it into his hands, opening it. He chuckled when he took out the handcuffs, “What do we have here?”

Caroline blushed despite having done all kinds of dirty shenanigans in the bedroom with him before, “A present.”

“I’m not even going to ask,” Klaus responded as he took her hands and secured them with the cuffs above her head, around the bedpost.

His eyes darkened when he saw her sprawled willing and needy below him, goose bumps covering her heated skin. They both knew she could break out of them easily but the game was half the fun. He wanted to see how long she was going to last and with her stubborn streak, it was going to be a while. In the meantime, he’d better have some fun and do everything in his power to drive her wild.

Klaus started kissing her teasingly, he pushed and she gave. He knew she wanted to touch him but the restraints didn’t allow her. She could break them, they both knew that but what would be the fun in that. He deepened the kiss instead, and they both panted through the colliding lips and tongues.

He grinded against her core, letting her feel him and their kiss turned desperate. He ran his hands down her sides and sat back on his knees. He snapped off her bra, letting her breasts spill out and leaned down to take one hardened nipple into his mouth. Once again, Caroline arched her back, desperately needing more. He massaged her other breast, playing with it and tugging on the nipple.

His hands moved over her hips and under her ass, squeezing appreciatively and ripping the panties off in the next moment. He trailed a wet path down to her core and kissed her all around her aroused flesh. She was completely wet and the smell of her arousal drove him to the edge.

Klaus lay down between her legs and started feasting. He began rubbing her clit with his fingers, licking up and down her flesh, then in and out. The flopping sounds his mouth made devouring her pussy were only matched by Caroline’s moans. Her legs trapped him between her thighs as his tongue circled, teased and tugged at her, and she cried out when he swiftly inserted two fingers into her, fucking her steadily, deep and without mercy.

Caroline bucked against him, gasped and whimpered while he added the necessary pressure to her clit. He grazed her swollen flesh with his teeth and let her come undone under him.

Caroline had to work through the fog of pleasure to return to Earth after that and realized the reprieve had been momentarily when he started drawing on her with the red feather. Over her clit, up to her nipples, to her cuffed arms and back down again. He leaned over her to kiss her so she could taste herself on him and she pulled up her legs and pushed down his boxers. Klaus smiled into the teasing kiss but she wanted more.

She wanted to touch him, slam him into her, do the push and pull. But she couldn’t. Yet there was also a freedom present, decorum of trust, while she lay there at his mercy. Klaus took his cock into his hand and started pumping it, all the while looking into her eyes hungrily. Caroline couldn’t look away; overcome by the need to feel him, to be filled by him and she saw stars behind her eyes.

Klaus kissed her neck again, flicking his tongue over her pulse point, then biting down harder this time and she enjoyed her blood flowing into his hungry mouth. She heard him groan as he spread her legs wider, positioning himself firmly between them.

He looked her in the eyes one more, blood dripping from his chin onto her white flesh, “I’m going to fuck you now,” he said in a low voice and she nearly came again.

He pushed into her and Caroline cried out. She has always loved the first thrust the most, it made her tingle all over her body and curl her toes. Klaus started thrusting into her, lightly at first but she needed more. He rocked against her, driving her crazy and she couldn’t move her hands to do anything. So she locked her legs behind him and urged him on.

Encouraged by her actions Klaus picked up the pace and started fucking her faster. With each thrust the pressure build up again inside her and her teeth tingled. Her eyes took on the all familiar red hue and black veins popped out under them. Her fangs emerged and Klaus leaned his head to give her access. He knew what she needed without even looking at her.

Caroline bit down and snapped the handcuffs off, her hands pulling him close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for her life. As Klaus drove into her over and over again, Caroline drank her fill and licked his wound. The bed would be messy again but that was tomorrow’s problem.

Klaus suddenly sat back on his heels, never breaking contact, just pulling her with him. The angle of his trusts changed and he slipped his hands between them, rubbing her bundle of nerves. She was positioned above him so he had access to her throat but just before she was about to come the second time that night, he pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

She came undone with her red reflected in his gold, both of their fangs bared; her walls contacted as he crashed into her one last time, spilling into her. He kissed her hungrily one last time, blood mixing with saliva.

Their breathing was labored as they came down from the high, and Caroline leaned her forehead against his. They were covered in a sheen of sweat and Caroline was thankful for the open windows throughout the house.

She pulled him back with her, so they lay entangled on the covers, enjoying the soft breeze caressing their hot flesh.

“Wow,” Caroline said devoid of all energy.

Klaus hummed in agreement.

“I’m all sweaty, and a bit bloody and this whole bed is a mess,” she couldn’t help herself, she was and always would be a control freak.

Klaus just chuckled and stood up, offering her his hand which she took immediately.

“I’m thinking a midnight swim,” he suggested.

“And I like the way you think,” Caroline smiled, squeezing his hand.

Xxx

This was her life now and sometimes, more often than not, she was still in awe about it. She had a new family, someone who loved her and left no doubts about it, someone who always put her first. Someone who took her opinion into account, who was always there for her, someone who made good on his promise to show her the world and everything it had to offer.

She loved and she was loved. And what more could a being wish for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Caryn for proofreading! Love you.


End file.
